My dream
by LiancaQii
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been best friends since kindergarten. The rest you will find out in my story enjoy! :D Please be kind this is my first fiction EVER written.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever own it **** but I wish I did because that would be AWESOME! The plot is mine and the characters that I have come up with are also mine- excluding Suki and Sora got those two from animequeen100's story To Love and to Love Again. If some of the things I say get too weird [that's a good thing it means I began to think of you as my friends] sometimes just tell me because the more I put myself in my work (like I am the characters and everything that's happening is real life so I can relate) the better the outcome- so I've been told. Everyone will still have all of their abilities even though they're not ninja, maybe a little altered by ME (of course).**

**Authors note: I'm kind of new with writing Fictions this is my first one ever but I have a ton of ideas that I can't wait to write and publish. I hope you all enjoy my story and the others that'll be following soon (I hope). I have gotten a wide range of inspiration from other Authors' stories and it's a special thanks to them that I even considered writing my own Fic's, also most of what happens in my stories are based on things that I went through as a young girl. Okay but enough about me and more about the story and my fellow readers (if I get some [PLEASE?] I hope) For those of you who don't like SasuSaku too bad this is one of those Fictions and there will be Karin bashing (not that I don't like her but she's so CLINGY! Gross I hate that and she's a fake so yeah. Don't get me wrong I love her character it rock with the whole I can see their chakra thing- don't know what it really is) but it will only add to the stories plot. I don't know how many chapters this story will have but I am hoping that it'll be quite a few.  
****Characters**

Sasuke_: Age 17. Sakura's best friend since kindergarten, never sees her in the girlfriend –type of way(she's always been one of the guys) until she finally gets her make-over. Has a older brother(19) his mother died of cancer so it's just the 3 men. That is until his dad marries the widow Miss. Hatake and he earns himself 3 new siblings, the twins Robin and Cecille both his year, Kakashi the big ice cube- like Itachi just WAY worse.  
_Sakura_: Age 16 (__**Freak genius kid so she started school one year earlier**__)Sasuke's best friend since kindergarten- at that time she's already a tomboy she lives with her dad seeing as her parents were divorced at the early age of 3. She has a older sister(17) and WAY older brother(19) they are like almost always trying to protect her from boys even though she's a HUGE freaking tomboy. Loves animals and nature even though she's a tomboy. Hurt one of her loved one's and she'll go at you- won't stop unless Sasuke manages to stop her. Has a fan club much to Sasuke's dismay and lots of haters- the fact that THE SASUKE UCHIHA talks to her and her best friend since like forever.  
_Itachi_: Age 19. Sasuke's older brother and Sakura's best friend thus the reason for him knowing her, and vice -a-versa. Loves his little brother very much he just won't show it, he kind of likes Sakura but knows she likes Sasuke and won't interfere with their relationship( if you can call it that) Tries finding ways/clues that Sasuke can see Sakura s in love with him.  
_Cecille and Robin_: Age 17. Both were madly in love with Sasuke until they became family (awe boo)but put all that aside when they met Sakura and saw the opportunity of a life time- giving Sakura a make-over. Who would have guessed? Seeing as those two plus Ino are totally girly girls. (help us all). After getting to know Sakuras brother Sora Cecille falls for him but has some completion (spelling?) if she wants him she'll have to go through wait for it….. Tenten who later finds Neji and goes for him. Robin after finding out that Shikamaru really likes Ino goes for Gara- he consoled her after she found out and got her heart broken.  
_Ino_: Age 17. Head cheerleader and she's not even a senior yet (GO INO! GO INO! GO INO! GO INO!) liked Sasuke just like every other girl in the female population- big shocker no not really. Likes Shikamaru BIG time but won't admit it- she's scared he'll make fun of her. Best friend of the twins, Sakura- (in future. Total girly girl and LOVES the idea of giving Sakura a make-over.  
_Naruto_: Age 17. Like he is in Naruto series just less dense and loud also already with Hinata- won't be featuring much in the story  
_Kakashi_: Age 19 (he's still a prodigy but decided to stay behind with his two little sisters so he can protect them from boys that want to and will hurt them- Shikamaru (OUCH! Never anger big brother)Loves his stupid novel (you know which one I'm talking about)Later goes out with Sakura for a little while but finds out the don't have that 'spark' Won't have his mask on MOST of the time- bare minimum.  
_Suki_: Age older sister. Sakuras 'twin' only black hair with a small hint of pink, emerald eyes and a not so huge forehead  
_Sora_: Age 19. Sakuras older brother. Could be mistaken for Sasuke's twin brother if there weren't the age gap_

_**Chapter 1: Hiding**_

**Sakuras POV**

I woke with a start at the sound of voices-hushed voices, coming closer and closer to where I was hiding behind Cecille's door. **"Cecille and Robin have been trying for the past few months to give me a make-over and so…"**I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard them coming into the room and begin searching for me- AGAIN. "How can she be THIS good at hiding, avoiding and sneaking past us in our OWN home?!" asked Robin while looking behind the curtains. "I know it's like she doesn't want a new look" said Cecille. **"Hey what do you know the blond actually has brains"** I thought smugly. They both enter Cecille's walk in closet. "T**here…" ** I think " **that's my chance to get away!**"

I get out from my hiding spot and quickly run out Cecille's room and into the hallway. "Wait, there she goes!" one of them yells. "After her!" the other yells. I made a quick B-line for the first door I see, I enter and lock the door behind be just in time to hear them running past the door and down in the hall. "Oh…" A voice behind me startled me "Hiding from them AGAIN?" asked the voice. **"Wait a second, I know that voice all too well."**I thought and slowly I turn around only to come face-to-face to one of my best friends' face "Uh…" Is all I can say "When are you going to learn?" He asked jokingly. **"Damn…" **I thought **"I always forget that he lives here too, now that his dad married the twins' mom, and that this is his new room not the guest room anymore."**

"Hey earth to Lilly.. Uhm.. Cherry Blossom.." That was all he had to say to bring me out of my thoughts and back in the real world. "I told you to never call me that again. It was a onetime thing!" I say after pushing my way out of the corner I was backed into. "How would you like it if I called you duck-butt Itatchi?" He wipes the smirk that ever so nicely grazed his face off of his face. There is a dark aura surrounding him and I just know he's planning something that will make me regret ever saying "duck-butt" and "Itachi" in the same sentence. "Where the hell is she?" came a voice from outside the room. "I don't know, maybe she's hiding in one of the boys' rooms" says a overly excited voice- Cecille. **"What don't they get? I DON'T EVER want a make-over that's why I am AVOIDING them.. Duh!" **I thought while trying to find a way out of the cursed room. "… Let's go then." Replied Robin "Ok, let's check duck-butt number 1's room first" suggested Cecille. **"OH NO!" **I began to panic **"They're going to find me!" **I thought frantically. Their footsteps grew closer and closer to the door.

**Normal POV**

As the footsteps came closer towards Itachi's door Sakura realized that she was trapped. The twins called out "DUCK-BUTT! Open the door." He just stood there and then as if a light bulb went off in his head "Pinky is not here," he yelled "she's probably with my emo looking brother."

"**Thank goodness," **Sakura thought **"I just KNOW they'll fall for THAT lame excuse." **The sound of feet moving on the floor was heard again but, this time back down the hallway towards Itachi's brothers' room. "She's not getting away from us this time!" said a frustrated Cecille. "I agree THIS time we got her" replied a equally frustrated Robin. **"That's what you think," **Sakura thought **"even though I like him and he's my best friend since kindergarten, doesn't mean that I would go hide in his room. DUH! That would make it obvious… Idiots underestimated me." **You could hear them running down the hall like maniacs- giggling like the blondes they were. While running down the hallway they failed to hear Sakura's surprised scream coming from Itachi's room.

Itachi's POV

"She looks relieved," I thought smugly "not for long though." I began walking towards her, coming to a stop just in front of her. She looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes "Wait what! Did I just think her eyes are beautiful? No way she's my BEST friend and 'little Sasuke's' best friend too, no never going to happen again." I mentally scolded myself. "Thanks," she says "you just saved my life! I HATE those stupid make-overs that they so OFTEN want to give me!" she cried out while throwing her hands in the air. "Perfect time for…. Revenge" I let out a small chuckle- that goes unnoticed by Sakura, as a smirk made its way onto my face. With one quick movement I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, a small squeak of surprise was heard. She began pounding my back with her small fists'. "Man how does Sasuke deal with this. I mean come on, how does he not see that she is in love with him? And how is he related to me if he can't even see that?!" Itachi thought while walking to the couch.

**Normal POV**

Itachi picked her up again, off of his shoulder and threw her on the couch playfully. Sakura quickly sat up strait in fear of him doing something else she wouldn't normally expect from him. As he came closer, she was busy trying to find a way out of the situation she so ever nicely got herself in. [ some other place in the house- Sasuke's room.] "SASUKE! Come on we know your hiding Sakura in your room!" yelled the twins simultaneously. "Quit bugging me you idiots!" came the angered reply from Sasuke as he threw open his door with a little too much force- note he did not have a shirt one sins he just got back from the swimming pool a while ago. "But Itachi doofus said she is hiding in your room." Argued the twins. "Well as you can see she is NOT in my room, now LEAVE!" said Sasuke as he shooed them out of his room. "FINE!" they just had to get the last say in. They failed to hear Sasuke mumble "..pid bloody blond twins.." while walking away from his door and back to Itachi's room.

**Authors note: My story don't copy and try to sell it off as your own work I have put countless hours of work into this, I did not make it so that you can just copy my work if you want your own story write one, don't steal other people's work just because you are lazy. Review if you want, I will the mean time continue with chapter two and so forth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry for not updating since last year but our internet cable was fired by the rain and what not, but now I'm back full force. If you've read my story can you please tell me where and what I did wrong? I'd really like to know so that I can correct my mistakes and make it a better story? I'm new at this but I can recall every Fic and book I've ever read so if you tell me what I did wrong a can make it as good of a story like the countless others I've read. I also know that so far the story look like it has nothing to do with the title but in due time all will be revealed :D. I don't know if the updates will be faster since it's a new grade with new bithces, players, same nerds(me- Yeah I'm a nerd and a HUGE bookworm) new heartbreaks, new teachers and for me new friends (Yay me!- no not really) Oh and before I forget if you could please tell me how you the wonderful readers want Karin to come in and at what stage of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship? ( I like it when the readers get a vote and a say in the stories it makes them better- I mean wouldn't you like to read the fic and the realize that what you suggested was taken to heart and put in the fic? I would like that but that's all from me for now. Almost done with cappy 2. 2 those of you who are still in school like me Good luck with everything hoping for the best in all of you. Oh yeah BTW I'm in grade 10 and I have a twin sister, older brother, Step- sister and brother- who I occasionally babysit. Anyway Happy new year :D See you guys**

**Xx**

**Liancaqii **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor will I ever own it but I wish I did because that would be AWESOME! The plot is mine and the characters that I have come up with are also mine- excluding Suki and Sora got those two from animequeen100's story To Love and to Love Again.**

**AN: Sorry for the late chapter. Anyway here's chapter 2. Enjoy and please review. Really want to know what you guys think of my fic. Tx guys. Oh yeah please keep in mind that I kind of forgot that I said they won't be ninjas and wrote one were they kind of were X_X so sorry, so if you would please see past that little mistake cause the next chappy won't have them being ninjas. Thank you**

_**Chapter 3: Meeting for the first time.**_

**Sasuke POV**

I could hear those two idiots walking away from my room and back to that bastards room. **"Man! Why did dad have to marry those two idiots' and the asshole's mom?" **I thought as I walked back into my room and slamming the door shut and then locking it- just a precaution method for uninvited 'guests' I was busy towel drying my pool hair when those two cam barging in and started asking about Sakura hiding from them- smart gir….. Wait a second.. Did they say Sakura was hiding from them AGAIN? She never learns does she? I mean come one every time she's here they try to give her a makeover and she tries to escape- which's always a success if I do say so myself. It was as if it was just yesterday that her family moved in next door.

_Flashback._

_I was 6 at the time. Itatchi and I were playing in the front yard- back then he was still nice to me, when a moving van and a car pools up next door. Out climbed 3 kids and a dad, there were 2 girls and 1 boy excluding the dad. The boy looked around the same age as big brother so he was the first born he kind of looked like the older version of me except for the hair, one of the girls looked like she was a year older than me so the second oldest she had black hair with a pink tint in it? Weird and finally the smallest girl looked like she was a year younger than me. I couldn't see what she looked like because her hair and face was covered with a hat and a hoody but the strangest thing was that she had baggy clothes on and looked nothing like her older sister who looked like a girly girl while the little one was the total opposite of her sister._

_When I finally caught a glimpse of what she looked like her brother interfered by starting to rough house with his little sister at first it looked like he had the upper hand but she quickly outsmarted him and won, but in the process she lost her hat and her hood came off and that's when Itatchi went over to greet the new neighbors- dragging me with him he had gotten hold of my color and that's how a ended up here. "Why do I have to be here?" I whispered. "Because they're our new neighbors and dad will be furious if he finds out we did not welcome them!" Itatchi whispered back. "HEY!" came a outraged call from behind "Give it back!" the same voice it was a girl voice and boy is she mad! Just as I was about to turn around a black blur ran past me with a gameboy? Why would she have something like that unless….. my suspicion was proven when the little girl tackled her older sister roughly. "HA! I got you now give me back my gameboy or else…." The little girl said as she sat on her sisters back. "Okay I'll give your gameboy back if you wear the dress and give me my doll back!" cried her sister. "What! A dress never but I will give you your doll back. Deal?" said the little girl. "Fine." Sighed the sister in defeat and gave the little girl her gameboy back. "Yay!" cried the little girl in joy."There you have your stuff back now give me mine." Whined the older sister. "Hmm… Let me think about that, how about no?" the little girl said deviously. "_**Man she's evil.**_" I thought. "SAKURA!" cried the older girl and successfully managed to get her off her. "_**So that's her name huh? Sakura.**_" I thought when the little girl finally got a name. Sakura however quickly recovered and ran away to hide behind Itatchi- probably thinking it was her brother. _

"_Help me!" Sakura cried "Please Sora-cakes." "Oi!" came a shout. "Saku-hime I told you that you're not allowed to call me that since you broke my PS3." "_**Wow this is a weird family**_" I thought while accessing everything I just saw. "Na-uh." said Sakura "You broke it on your own, not my fault you got mad when I beat you for the 10__th__ time in a row." She continued. And that's when Itatchi decided that he was going to make himself heard, but they're dad was on step ahead. "Ahem." And all 3 of them stopped arguing and looked at they're rather angry looking father. "Daddy!" Cried Sakura "Suki's trying to kill me!" She exclaimed as she ran to her dad. But her dad looked at her with a face clearly saying he did not believe her. "Come on Sakura I know you better than yesterday, what really happened?" he asked. "Fine" she sighed. " Suki took my gameboy just because I took her doll, but in my defense she was waving the…. THING! In front of my face the whole time so I grabbed it. And then she said that she'll return my gameboy if I wear the stupid flower dress she gave me. So I ran after her and tackled her just like you taught me daddy…" she was beaming while telling her dad she tackled her sister. " sat on her and threatened her, she gave my gameboy back but when I kept her doll, she got a lucky shot in and threw me off of her and chased me. I ran awa…." "Yes I saw what happened after that. You did not hide behind your brother but behind one of our neighbors." Her father interrupted. It was only then that realization dawned her and the rest of her siblings. And just like that all eyes were on us, that's when I got a clear look of Sakura- pink hair, biggest eyes I've ever seen and the prettiest shade of green too and her forehead was a bit big for a girl of her size but none the less she was a pretty girl. "Hi!" came a overfriendly greeting, it was the oldest sister and you could see she was already starting to fawn over us. "_**Oh great another fan girl.**_" This was the thought that went through both Uchihas' brains when they realized it, with one quick look at each other they had the same idea: ditch the one so that he would be stuck dealing with the fan girl. Luckily Sakura knew what her sister had become and came to their rescue. By tackling her sister to the ground and yelling, "Omg Suki! You have a have a bug on you." Sakura dramatically yelled and if you listened really good you would have heard that she could barley hold her laughter in. "What! Where?" Suki cried. "It was on your back and went into your hair hence the reason for tackling you and sitting on you, luckily for you I killed the bug." Sakura said in a somewhat heroic voice. "Oh, thank you lil sister!" Suki cried out while trying to hug Sakura and seeing this Sakura Yelled "DADDY!" and ran away. "Sakura, get back here you little wimp! I can't believe this you always run away from hugs, dresses, make-up, dolls, romantic movies, the color pink, bows, pretty accessories and things girl. But LOVE your gameboy, baggy clothes, video games, wrestling, action/adventure/horror/thriller movies, tree climbing and all the other boy things. Yet you scream '_**DADDY**_' like any other girl what gives?" Suki asked and you could hear the concern and sincerity of it all._

"_When will you get through you frikken skull? That all kids say '_**DADDY**_' when they're young little tikes, not that I would ever expect you to understand me you try being…. Mom and all but you'll never be her, I may look like a girl but will NEVER act like one so face the music that I am a TOMBOY and get off of my back about it! You forget I may be smaller but I can still kick your ass pretty goo..." "SAKURA! Enough you'll apologize to your sister this instant!" interrupted her father before she could continue, you could hear he was really mad at her "If I ever hear you talk to her like that agai…" That's when Itatchi finally had enough and interrupted himself "Sorry for interrupting Mr.….?" "Haruno." "Yes Mr. Haruno I'm truly sorry for interrupting this family matter but I'm Itatchi Uchiha and this is my little brother Sasuke we live next door. I see your still unloading mind if we help?" Itatchi asked. "Why thank you young man that would really help a lot." Mr. Haruno thanked. "Go on say hi you lot." Mr. Haruno told his kids."Hey." "Hi!" there were only two greetings "Sakura.." Mr. Haruno warned. "Ugh." Came a puff from behind the moving van, deciding to see what it was I go check it out and there I find Sakura pilled with boxes that you couldn't even see her head of pink hair- she had snuck away when the other two greeted Big brother and so quite we didn't even hear her. "Here let me help." I offered only to have her furiously step away from me and walk past me. "Sakura!" Sora cried. "You took the heavy boxes AGAIN. What am I going to carry in?" "… Wait did he just say that, that little girl to all the heavy boxes and carried them in with the utmost ease as if they were as light as a feather?" Itatchi asked looking bewildered. "Yes. She always does that, see she has this inhumane strength we don't know where she got it but wherever she got it came the short temper as well." Mr. Haruno said, you could hear he was frightened. "And you just let her do it even if she is a small little girl?" He still hadn't fully take in the information. "SMALL LITTLE GIRL?" came a dangerous voice. "_**Oh shit!**_" went through the Haruno family's heads when they heard that tone. "YOU BLOODY HYPOCRYTIE HOW DARE YOU JUDGE ME WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF? DID I COME UP TO YOU- MORE LIKE TALK BEHIND YOUR BACK, SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT? FOR A NINJA YOUR PRETTY LOUSY A HIDING YOU TRUE POWERS AND FEELINGS. OH, AND ANOTHER THING DO YOU HAVE PERFECT CHAKRA CONTROL? NO? I DIDN'T THINK SO!" Sakura yelled in frustration. "Excuse me? And you do?" Itatchi asked- he was trying not to show it but he was surprised that she had heard all of it while she was in the house and that she, a girl of her size claimed she had perfect chakra control. "Yes I do." She said. "Okay prove it LITTLE GIRL." "_**He's SOO asking for a good ass kicking.**_" Inner Sakura yelled."_**He's dead.**_" Sora proudly thought- he was always standing up for her even though she didn't need it. _

"**Oh man she's going to rearrange his pretty face.. Meh, he deserves it, he provoked her and questioned her abilities.**_" Suki even though she didn't always show it she was proud of her little sister for accomplishing so many things and at her age! Now that's saying something. "Okay then little girl if you are so sure of yourself care to prove what you just said? Or are you to scared?" Itatchi mocked. "_**He's dead.**_" Went through the Haruno families heads. "Fine! Let's just get this thing over with." Sakura sighed in frustration (_**AN: I would too if that happened to me**_) They walked over to the Uchiha compound's training grounds to settle this "minor difference" between them…._

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**AN: HEHE…. Thanks for the follows I really appreciate it and the kind words I received really inspiring. So a special thanks to aalc95 its thanks to you that I even continued with this fic Thank you very much anyone who reads this please check out her stories they rock I loved both of them.**

'_Little Sakura walks in' "Please review" 'Gives readers the PUPPY DOG EYES'_


End file.
